Dvergowie
Ogólnie Dvergami określa się wszystkie niskie rasy, które zostały zjednane w imię jedności w czasie "Wojny Jedności", którą wypowiedzieli Dvergowie wszystkim zamieszkujące tamte tereny rasom, aby utworzyć coś na wzór Elfiego Dominium, które zresztą wsparło ich środkami na najemników. Po zwycięstwie pozapraszali na zdobyte ziemi istoty, które określili swoimi braćmi - Arahy i Halfy. Każdy z nich ma swoje wydzielone zadania i tereny w obszarze każdego królestwa. Arcykrólestwo Dvergow składa się z wielu ich królestw. Różnice pomiędzy rasami są widoczne we wszystkich sferach, łączy ich niemalże jedynie wzrost, współpraca oraz zamieszkiwane terytoria. Wśród nich wymienić można: * Dvergów Dverg - są oni najlepiej zbudowani spośród wszystkich i to oni siła zjednoczyli rasy oraz przegnali inne rasy tworząc z wielu królestw - Arcykrólestwo. Są najwyżej w hierarchii społecznej i odpowiadają w ich społeczności za wojowników, rzemieślników, kupców oraz przede wszystkim za władców oraz arystokratów tychże terenów. * Arahy Arah - są nieco niżsi i o wiele drobniejsi od swych walecznych braci. Pochodzą z Leśnego Królestwa, po którego upadku nie potrafili się odnaleźć i ciągle migrowali, próbując znaleźć swoje miejsce w jakichś lasach. Ostatecznie po zaproszeniu przez Dvergów zamieszkali opuszczone i zrujnowane lasy, które udało im się odbudować i uczynić jednymi z najwspanialszych na całym świecie, które zostały znów zamieszkane przez dzikie zwierzęta. Oni sami w nowej społeczności zajmują się myślistwem, rybołówstwem oraz troska o lasy, łąki i wiele innych, które są ich własnością nadawaną im przez samych królów. * Halfy Half - są najwyżsi spośród braci, ale za to najdrobniejsi.i najmniej chętni do bitki oraz walki. Ich dołączenie do Dvergów, miało charakter czysto polityczny. Zamieszkiwali terytoria od krain elfów aż po terytoria nanrenów, a dodatkowo były one porozdzielane często o setki kilometrów, przez co były zmuszone być pod obcymi sztandarami. Skorzystali z tej oferty, a w zamian dostali wszystkie niziny i łąki, które poprzeobrażali w wioski, pola i pastwiska. Z czasem udało im się poprzez różnego typu działania użyźnić z pomocą Arahów te skaliste terytoria, aby móc wykarmić rosnącą ciągle populacje miast. Są to przede wszystkim farmerzy, którzy zaopatrują miasta, dzięki czemu dorabiają się ogromnych majątków ziemskich i mogą się ciągle rozwijać. Zachowania, kultura, osady * Dvergowie słyną z niesłychanej porywczości, waleczności, dumy oraz zachłanności. Najwyższe dla nich wartości to ich własny klan, pozycja społeczna oraz ich honor. Za obrazę tego ostatniego należy się liczyć nawet na wyzwanie. Za nic mają religię i wierzenie, uważając ją za narkotyk dla słabych. Gardzą też słabością, zielonoskórymi i ogólnie wszystkim, co jest odmienne. Uwielbiają za to dobrze zjeść i się spić, a także różnego typu walki i burdy w trakcie spotkań. Hucznie zresztą świętują różnego typu ich święta, podczas których wielokrotnie klany rywalizują na różnorakie sposoby, aby pokazać swoją potęgę. Ich święta same w sobie są zazwyczaj dniem czczącym ich przodków i bohaterów, których traktują niczym ich własnych bogów z ich własnych miast. Zazwyczaj są one kamiennymi twierdzami pod ziemią lub w zboczach gór. Całe miasta są za potężnymi górami, a domostwa oraz budynki są rozmieszczone zazwyczaj w skałach. Wewnątrz znajdują się posągi, place, targowiska i tym podobne. Na końcu, najdalej od bramy zazwyczaj znajduje się siedziba władcy, która niejednokrotnie jest twierdzą sama w sobie. * Arahy z kolei są o wiele spokojniejsze i harmonijne. Mówią za to niezwykle szybko oraz mało tak, aby jak najszybciej i najprościej przekazać własne myśli. Przy tym wszystkim troszczą się o naturę i zwierzęta, które utożsamiają z własną rodziną. Sami w sobie niezwykle cenią własną kulturę, która po upadku Leśnego Królestwa była tylko rozwijana. Potajemnie często, aby uniknąć niechęci i pogardy ze strony Dvergów, czczą własne bóstwa, które utożsamiają zazwyczaj z jakimiś zjawiskami i zwierzętami. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu niechętnie jadają mięso, a ich dieta przede wszystkim składa się z roślin. Przejęli też po upadku ich dawnego państwa obrzędy i sposób ich świętowania, podczas których się odurzają i bawią niejednokrotnie po kilka dni. Wszystko to odbywa się w ich zazwyczaj drewnianych osadach otoczonych palisadą, z wieloma namiotami mieszkalnymi niejednokrotnie na drzewach, a także w ich korzeniach. Rzadko kiedy decydują się żyć wewnątrz lądu, ale wtedy zazwyczaj obsadzają okolicę drzewami i sami tworzą las. * Halfy są niezwykle gościnne i przywiązane do swoich domów oraz rodzin. Zazwyczaj skupiają się na własnych osadach, które rzadko kiedy opuszczają. W większości to proste wioski, gdzie mieszkają w domostwach przykrytych ziemią, na której często znajdują się drzewa lub ogródki. Wszystko to wokół głównej części, która mieści zazwyczaj budynki publiczne, a wokół domostw pola, zagrody itp. To właśnie tam się odbywa całe życie mieszkańców, którzy mają od grona dni wolnych od pracy i często się spotykają w trakcie nich i wieczorami po pracy (zazwyczaj tak określają czas, gdy słońce zaczyna opadać). Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że są niezwykle pracowici i oddani temu, co robią. Zazwyczaj własne zawody starają się opanowywać do perfekcji, co wydaje się być celem ich istnienia tak, jak i dorównanie swoim przodkom, a tym samym zapisanie się do opowiadań w trakcie wieczornych spotkań. Formy państwowości Dvergowie utworzyli coś na wzór niezwykle luźnej federacji królestw, które wielokrotnie walczą o ziemie i wpływy. Czasami może się zdawać, że jedyne co ich łączy to wybieranie Arcykróla, który jest bardziej zaszczytem niż realnym stanowiskiem. Ma on za zadanie organizować zjazdy władców i najbardziej wpływowych klanów, podczas których zazwyczaj wypija się hektolitry piwa, sprawdza siły w ustach i ramionach oraz zawiera różnego typu układy. Pewno gdyby nie one to już dawno krasnoludy wybiłyby się za najmniejsze urazy, a dzięki temu mogą zwyzywać rywala, upokorzyć go, ewentualnie pobić, a czasami zabić na arenie, ale to najwyraźniej spaja w jakiś sposób skłóconych władców. http://pl.vaerrya.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:RasyKategoria:Rasy